Vizes in Australia
The earliest records located so far are for two convicts, both named William VYSE. The first William VYSE was convicted in Westminster and transported to New South Wales for life, arriving in 1829. The second was convicted in the Berkshire Assizes, and also transported to New South Wales for life arriving in 1834. See Vize Convicts for further information. The first VIZE recorded to arrive in Australia as a free immigrants was William VIZE who landed in Victoria in March 1853. He is however not the earliest VIZE to appear on searches: Sarah Esther VIZE died in Victoria in 1826. This unfortunately appears to be a transciption error, as the Illustrated Australian News verifies that Sarah, the widow of Dr William Maunsell VIZE, died in 1876. Her parents are recorded as David JAMES DAVIS and Rachel BROOMFIELD and she was aged 78. Sarah arrived with her son John and two daughters some time before 1865. The majority of VIZE located in early records departed from England and entered Australia through ports in Victoria. The first arrival William VIZE married Eliza McGURK/McQUIRK in 1858. Eliza was the daughter of Patrick McGURK and Mary. They lived in Essendon. William and Eliza had five known children: Mary (1859-u), Joseph Edward (1862-1863), Eliza Constance (1864-u), Kate (1865-1866) and Caroline Alice (1867-1934). Both Mary and Caroline married but there were no VIZE descendants from this family (see separate Family Group Sheet). William is in fact from the same VIZE family as Sarah Esther mentioned above. The second arrivals on available passenger lists were James and Mary VYSE and their two childen in December 1854. Mary Ann died shortly after their arrival. James settled in Ararat, Victoria, and both their children Thomas and Caroline married and had children. More about this family can be found in the Family Group Sheets section. In December 1855 there were five arrivals: Mr and Mrs J VISE and their two children in Sydney; and William Henry VIZE in Melbourne. The VISE family in Sydney has not been traced. William Henry VIZE settled in Sale where he was a druggist and photographer. He had a large family including six sons and left many descendants. More about this family can be found in the Family Group Sheets section. Several people occur in the BMD registrations during the 1850s and 1860s but do not appear on the passenger lists currently available: : Mary VYSE died in Victoria in 1855 aged 4 years. : Charles H VYSE died 1856 in Camperdown, New South Wales, son of Augustus and Emily VYSE. : William VYSE died 1857 in Armidale, NSW : Maria C VYSE born Balmain, NSW 1860 the daughter of Augustus and Emily VYSE. : George VYSE died 1860 Victoria, aged 42. : Elizabeth VYSE married William GILES 1863 in Victoria. : Rosamund VIZE daughter of Sarah VIZE born in Melbourne in 1865. Charles VYSE and his son Charles arrived in 1866. The Loch Ard tragedy is another chapter in Australia's history with a VIZE connection. The Loch Ard was wrecked at Mutton Bird Island just off the coast of western Victoria on 1 June 1878. Of 17 passengers nine were the CARMICHAEL family. All perished except for 18 year old Eva CARMICHAEL and a young crew member. Eva's mother, Rebcca Moore CARMICHAEL nee VIZE was amongst those who perished. Rebecca's was one of the few bodies recovered from the disaster, as was her daughter Raby. The bodies of Eva's father Dr Evory CARMICHAEL and five other brothers and sisters were never found. Eva retruned to Ireland to live with her grandmother. More about this family can be found in the Family Group Sheets section. Vize Migrant Records Back to Wiki Contents page